Scar Tissue
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: There were days when Allen hated London. But then, there were the days when he never wanted to leave. //AU, LaviKanda, eventual LaviAllen.//
1. Part I

**Scar Tissue  
Part I**

To see a flower blooming was a rare sight to see in the brick-laden city of London. To find the delicate petals of a flower gently folding over one another in the pale yellow daw never occurred. Flower shops carried them, sure, but it wasn't the _same_. The flowers in those shops were too beautiful, too... artificial.

Plants and grass were smothered in the city by cobblestone and the feet of hurried businessmen and graceful women; by dogs, horses, ravens, children... London's nature had been swept away long ago. The parks tried to mimic the rural areas, of course, but it was, again... fake. It wasn't _real_.

Allen had always felt that his true home lay in the English countryside. Some of his first and fondest memories were those of he and Mana walking slowly, side-by-side over England's rolling hills. He remembered hiding under awnings in the smaller, scattered towns, from the torrential downpours of rain. He remembered shivering, staring at the North Sea, watching the first stars of the evening poke through the gradient curtain of blues, grays and gold. They had bought fresh fish one time and fried them up with cheap oil, only to find that they tasted all the more delicious—fishy, instead of tainted with a heavy, greasy taste.

Walking down the streets of London now, Allen felt as if the city were closing down on him. The buildings seemed too close together, the roads too narrow and the air too thick. The tourists talked loudly, their many varying accents ringing through the air—the harshness of North American consonants, the rolling growl of German, the softness of Spanish, the hyperactive bounce of Italian.... Working in the tourist district, Allen had gotten good at picking out accents. He'd become accustomed to them crowding to entrance to the Tube, trying to figure out its inner working; the way they would mispronounce basic English words like "Worcestershire" and "Leicester" and—most of all—how they sought to carry themselves with an air of feigned confidence in trying to navigate through a new city.

Allen smiled to himself and pulled his coat closer to his body. It was late, maybe ten o'clock in the evening. Spring made the air cool, but not quite _cold _in London. Even then, the chilly air pricked through the wool and lining of his coat, causing Goosebumps to rise along his skin.

Even though night was descending on the city, Leicester Square was still teeming with life—restaurants, pubs, cafés... they all opened their doors to the newly exiting show-seers. The silver-haired teen was thankful he didn't have to work through the late show at his job at Empire Cinemas, though. Getting off work late at night, when the streets were quieter, where he was less inconspicuous and had to rely on his legal guardian for a ride home....

He shuddered at the memory of the _last _time he had to rely on Cross for a ride home.

The boy hurried his steps and descended the stairs to the heated Tube station, sighing as the warm air caressed his freezing cheeks. With a quick swipe of his Oyster Card, the gates creaked open and allowed him to enter. He turned with practiced ease and headed towards his line. He was about to take the first step down another flight of stairs to get to the Northern Line, when—

"Fuck!"

Allen paused. The harsh word rose above the muddy hum of the station. Perhaps it was the clear North American accent that made it stand out from the crowd or perhaps it was the hissed, frustrated way it was uttered, but either way, it made Allen stop. He turned his head to see a confused looking redhead, crimson hair haphazardly pushed off to the side and flopping over a thick headband. He was staring intently at the large map of the stations, singular green eye—the other covered by a black eye patch—narrowed and sharp. He compressed his lips into a taut line, as if the look would help him comprehend his situation better.

He was obviously lost. The silver head couldn't help but stare for a moment, though. The young man was... attractive, in a weird sort of way. Not that he _cared _about his looks, of course, but... working with tourists all the time, he felt almost _obligated _to help.

"Excuse me?" he murmured, taking a few steps forward and standing beside the redhead. "You're... lost, aren't you?"

The redhead's whipped around so fast it was almost _frightening_. They stared at each other for a moment, both looking vaguely surprised. "Oh... uh, yeah." The green-eyed man grinned in a sheepish sort of way, hand coming up and coming up and scratching the back of his neck. "It's... my first day in London. I have no clue what I'm doing," he laughed.

Allen smiled the tiniest bit and nodded a couple times. It was common enough for people to get lost trying to take the Tube for the first time.... The London Underground was a labyrinth of lines and transfers and stops for foreigners.

"Ah, yeah.... Where're you headed?" Allen asked softly, looking away from that soft green eye and opting to stare at the map. He wasn't quite sure why, but looking into that gaze for too long made him feel almost... timid. It was an odd and unfamiliar feeling, invading his mind and twisting through his bloodstream like boiling water, scalding him under his skin.

"Well, I'm trying to get to my Gramps' place in Clapton. I'm supposed to get to Stratford train station, but... I'm not quite used to this kind of subway system, you know? What lines I'm supposed to take, where I'm supposed to transfer..." he sighed, staring at the ceiling, before tilting his head back towards Allen. "Oh, shit! That was rude, ah... I'm Lavi, by the way."

He flashed a row of pearly teeth, jutting his hand out and letting it hang there, waiting for Allen to take it. The white-haired boy blinked at the redhead's sudden action, but smiled anyways. "Allen," he murmured, taking Lavi's hand and shaking it gently. An awkward silence fell over the pair after that like an oppressive, summer heat. Neither knew what they should say or do, as most do after just introducing themselves to a stranger.

"So..." Lavi was the first to talk, eye having strayed back the oversized map at his side. "Um... do you know how to get to Stratford station?" he asked quickly, coughing uncomfortably into his hand.

"Uh, yes..." Allen murmured, nodding a couple times. "Actually... I'm heading to Clapton anyways. I... live there, so..." he paused, feeling oddly inarticulate. Awkwardness was like a contagious virus—be in the same vicinity as someone feeling in and you can't help but feel it, either. "If you wanted to follow me, I could lead you there...."

A wide grin cracked across the redhead's face, broad and grateful. "Really? Man, that'd be great! I have no clue what I'm doing, you know, so to have someone show me around is just..." he seemed to lose his train of thought. He stared into Allen's eyes, a gentle sort of air about him. "Thanks."

Even in the slightly chilled air of the station, Allen felt his cheeks heat up. "I-it's no problem," he mumbled, turning his head away from Lavi. "Come on, then." He smiled softly, walking off towards his line. He heard soft footsteps behind him and the sounds of the station seemed quiet in comparison to their silence—awkward and vaguely tense for some unknown reason.

Allen figured that meeting new people was _always _awkward, but it never ceased to surprise him how uncomfortable they really were....

It was only one stop to get to their transfer station. After that, it was a straight shot to Stratford station on the Central Line. "So..." Allen began, feeling like he should say _something _to break their awful silence. They were seated beside each other, Lavi's long legs stretched out in front of him, one slightly bent. It was odd what a casually alluring picture he painted without even realizing it.... "Um," the silver-haired teen coughed. "Why are you in London, then?"

That emerald green eye flicked his way, seeming to simply regard Allen for a moment before turning back forward. The look lasted maybe a second, but... it caused the younger boy's heart to catch in his throat still, choking him.

"I study history," the words rolled off of Lavi's tongue like honey.

Nothing else needed to be said after that. It was obvious why a historian would be in London, after all. The city was one of the most historically well-known in the world, so why _not _be there? Sure, the history could be read in books, but to actually see it, to experience it... it was completely different. Allen understood. He'd met people like that before.

They exited the Underground at Stratford, only to board a train to Clapton minutes later. They still said nothing. Allen found it almost disappointing that they weren't communicating. He wasn't expecting anything to come of this, of course, but... he could always hope. Lavi was _intriguing _at the very least. He was a historian, here to study while staying with his grandfather. He would leave eventually, Allen knew, so maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't forming an attachment with the redhead....

The train squealed to a noisy halt at Clapton rail station. Both boys filed out of the train, eyes glued to the floor.

They exchanged a fleeting glance at one another, time seeming to drag on as gray eyes stared into green. A soft smile cracked across the redhead's face as he raised his hand in a sort of wave—a goodbye. Allen couldn't help but smile back and nod as they parted ways and walked in their separate directions.

---**TBC**

**Author's Notes: **Another mini-series from myself! Well... I still have to finish **Double Shot Espresso**, but... I think I'm going to like this one. It's going to be cute, I promise! So, what shall I do next for these two? Well, you shall find out next chapter. :3

**Some words to know:**

**Tube: **Subway, Underground, Metro, etc.  
**Oyster Card: **Like a bus pass, for the Tube.


	2. Part II

**Scar Tissue  
Part II**

Allen always found it odd when he saw Yu Kanda standing inside a gardening store. He would be walking to work or to the train station after school, eyes fixated on the sidewalk, and for some reason, that store _always _caught his attention. Perhaps it was the spindly green plants sprouting from the pots in the windows, creeping limbs twisting and curling over the edges. Or maybe it was the assortment of colourful flowers adorning every wall and spare crevice, tended to so lovingly and blooming happily in their artificial environment.

And there stood Kanda, looking almost out of place amongst the flora. Almost. The Japanese teen had a sort of elegant beauty around him, as much as Allen hated to admit it. He blended in with the beauty of the flowers, delicate hands brushing against delicate petals.

Allen would never disturb him, though. There was a weirdly _peaceful _aura surrounding Kanda when he was around the flowers. It was so rare and so enthralling that the white-haired teen couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't find it in himself to call Kanda out. He would only watch as the elder boy plucked a soft pastel flower from a pre-made bouquet and held it to his nose. Allen couldn't tell from the distance he was at if Kanda inhaled or not, but the sight itself seemed so _private _that it almost felt voyeuristic to stare. So he would look away and hurry off to his destination.

But today was different. Today, someone was _hanging _off of Kanda's shoulders and the Japanese boy did not look pleased in the least. There was no peace smoothing the Japanese teen's features, only a tight scowl pulling them together. Allen's steps faltered as he saw this. Who the _hell _would be brave enough to bother someone like Yu Kanda in some of his most private moments?

He couldn't see the other person's face, but the look on Kanda's face clearly spelt out murder for whoever it was. Allen had seen that look directed towards himself only twice and he remembered both times _clearly_. A shudder still ran up his spine when he thought about it.

The other person's head suddenly popped up over a potted, spider-armed plant. There was a shock of red hair flipped haphazardly over a headband, black eye patch....

Allen's mouth hung open. _Lavi? _As in... that American he had to guide to Clapton? How in the hell did he know _Kanda _of all people?

Lavi's grin was brilliant even from a distance, though... and even if it _was _directed towards Kanda. A spike of something—jealously?—jolted through his body, shocking the young teen at its intensity. Why would he feel jealous of Kanda being on the receiving end of Lavi's affection? He barely knew the redhead and even if he did, he had no reason to feel jealous over him knowing other people....

Allen turned to walk away, face burning over his own stupid thoughts. He was about to take one step forward when he caught a glimpse of... frantic flailing in his peripherals. He glanced back at the flower shop only to be greeted with a blur of red hair and ripped jeans _flinging _an arm over his shoulders.

"Allen!" Lavi chirped, dragging the snow-haired boy into a headlock and giving him the _worst noogie of his life_.

Allen squeaked and grappled for something—anything!—to grab onto to pull or push the redhead off! "Ow! _Ow! _L-Lavi, get off!"

The elder boy stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout, but let go of Allen anyways. "Aww, don't worry, Bean Sprout! That's just the American way of greeting your friends." A huge, face-splitting grin adorned Lavi's face. Allen couldn't help but stare, since it nearly blinded him in its intensity.

"It's Allen," he answered automatically. "Wait." He turned and stared, wide-eyed, at the redhead. What the—?! "Where did you learn that nickname?!"

"Huh?" Lavi blinked once. Twice. "Oh! Oh, Bean Sprout, right! Yu told me to call you that," he snickered, a sort of mischievous glint swimming in that eye.

Well that made sense. Allen shoved his hands into his pockets, turning away from the American at his side. "Well, don't. Kanda's a jerk," he snorted, sliding his gaze sideways to see said Japanese male grudgingly stomping over. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise when he saw Kanda come over. It wasn't that he really _hated _the raven-haired boy; he just... knew how to get under his skin. And that fact irritated Allen to no end.

"Moyashi," Kanda spoke that oh-so-hated nickname in Japanese, lip curled into what could have been a smirk or a sneer.

Allen sneered back, curling his nose up in distaste. "BaKanda," he grumbled, turning his attention back towards Lavi. "So, how do you know each other...?"

"Ah, well..." Lavi paused, the slightest bit of colour staining his cheeks. Was he... embarrassed? "Yu and I met over the internet...."

"Kanda uses the internet?" Allen feigned shock. Kanda acted so proper and polite it was like he was stuck in another century. It wouldn't surprise the white-haired boy if Yu Kanda had never turned on a computer before, much less used one on a regular basis.

Kanda growled at the comment, whereas Lavi snickered under his breath. It was a little odd, though. It was as if they both didn't know how to answer Allen's question of how they met, exactly. All Lavi had said was over the internet and, by the look on his face, it seemed as if he wanted to say more. Kanda's expression was reserved, but the smallest amount of pink had been seamlessly dusted over his pale cheeks.

"Well, uh..." Lavi began again, coughing awkwardly into his hand. His face was turning redder by the minute, nearly translucent freckles appearing across the bridge of his nose. "We've been talking for awhile now, you know? I was the... first one to say it, but... um...." He paused, glancing over at Kanda as if for reassurance of some sort. "We kind of... decided to try out being... together."

Allen's jaw dropped. His heart skipped about twenty beats, his veins seemed to constrict, his head felt lighter.... He wasn't exactly sure why, but it felt like the world had collapsed down upon him for a split second.

"Together? As in... _together?_"

"What the hell do you think we mean, idiot bean sprout?" Kanda snarled, arms folded tightly around himself.

Allen wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to _think_. This whole situation had wiped his mind blank, sweeping away any other thoughts on the wind and into the air. For some reason that he didn't quite know, it hurt. Jealousy, he figured. But it shouldn't be jealousy, should it? He didn't like Kanda and as attractive as Lavi was, he barely knew him....

"Okay," the snow-haired teen answered breezily. There was a vice grip on his chest, squeezing every litre of air out, but he wasn't about to say anything. For his own sake, he had to act like everything was alright. Like _he _was alright, even if he knew he wasn't. Maybe, he thought, if he _acted _like he was okay, he would actually start to believe it and _feel _that way....

"You're cool with it?" A relieved grin broke out on Lavi's face. And even if Allen wanted to say that _no _he wasn't cool with it, not in the slightest—that grin stopped him. It was like if he said anything different, it would crush the redhead and... Allen knew he couldn't do that.

"Yeah. I'm cool with it." The younger teen pasted a smile on his face. Pain radiated through his chest that _shouldn't be there_, but remained present despite himself. He didn't _want _to feel jealous of Kanda and Lavi's relationship, but it tugged something sad and painful inside of him, bringing it to bob on the surface of his heart.

Lavi laughed, loud and hearty, and slung an arm around Allen's shoulders, squeezing them affectionately. "Awesome! Anyways, Yu was just showing me around London. You want to come along?"

Allen shook his head, shrugging Lavi off. "No, no, it's okay. I... have to get back home. I have to clean up before my... guardian gets home, anyways."

The redhead blinked a couple times and nodded. "Ah, yeah. It's okay, Bean Sprout! Call us up sometime, though! We'll hang out!" That grin returned, teeth visible and lips stretching from ear-to-ear.

Allen nodded and started walking away, step after reluctant step. Lavi waved a hand in the air, the other gripping Kanda's as they spun around and walked off.

The sun started setting over the tall London skyscrapers. Orange and pink threw dark shadows over the old city, giving it an air of ending and peace. Clouds made shapes in the sky, made yellow and dark gold by the sun. Allen stood there, staring after Lavi and Kanda until the sun was just a dim glow behind a building and he was in one of the shadows.

He had missed his train, certainly and he would be home later than he normal, but... no matter how much he told his feet to move, he couldn't find it in himself to take that first step forward.

---**TBC**

**Author's Notes: **THIS IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED. Oh my. Yes, a little Lavi/Kanda in there for the fans! Next chapter should be out in a bit! :3


End file.
